


Good For What Ails Ya

by silverruffian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: E/O Challenge Supernatural Drabbles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverruffian/pseuds/silverruffian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: E/O CHALLENGE Drabble word: crush. Dialogue only drabble, the first of two. It's Mother's Day, Winchester style. The second part of this drabble challenge is the drabble entitled Mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For What Ails Ya

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. This is for entertainment only, and not for profit.
> 
> Word Count Below the Line: 100 on the nose, as always. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. This is for entertainment only, and not for profit.

"Hey. Uh…are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm super."

"No, you're not."

"No chick flick moments, Sasquatch."

"Dude, you get like this every year."

"Get like what?"

"Quiet. Full of angst. You brood."

"No, I don't!"

"Yeah, you do. Every Mother's Day. You had four of 'em with Mom, and I…well, I didn't even have one."

"So what's your damn point?"

"Don't shut me out, okay? I'm here for you. I got your back."

"............"  
"So…you wanna go to the movies? See The Avengers? Hulk crush!"

"You mean Hulk smash, Poindexter."

"Whatever. My treat. Popcorn, soda, the works. You in?"

"Hell yeah!"

-30-


End file.
